Dead Man Talking
by Doommonger 22
Summary: A stranger has arrived in Nottingham, looking for Robin Hood. It's a dead man talking. Set post series 3. [One Shot]


**Summary:** A stranger has arrived in Nottingham, looking for Robin Hood. It's a dead man talking. Set post series 3. [One Shot]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or anything you recognise from Robin Hood.

**Author's Note:** I've been watching the BBC Robin Hood episodes and noticed that in episode 4 of series 1; Roy's death seemed a bit of a letdown. I mean, sure it was noble and all, but it was a bit obvious and could have been more impressive. And what would Robin and the gang have done if he hadn't actually been dead? Well, I decided to write this because, contrary to popular belief, the underdog does sometimes win…

**Dead Man Talking**

**One month after the destruction of Nottingham Palace…**

The man arrived in Nottingham without any warning. None of the townsfolk even saw him arrive; they had woken one morning to find him stood in the centre of the town, still as a statue, a massive mace clutched in one meaty fist and a sack containing one or two belongs in the other. For all the townsfolk knew he could have been stood there all night.

On his first day in Nottingham, the stranger did nothing but ask of the whereabouts of the famous Robin Hood. The people could not help him, for no one had seen the outlaw hero since the destruction of Nottingham Palace and the death of Sheriffs Vaisey and Isabella. There were those who suspected he had died in the Palace, others who thought he had been buried in the wreckage. Rumours circulated about a poisoned blade, but the details were sketchy. There were, of course, those who disagreed with the murmurings and were adamant that Robin Hood was still alive, watching over the people of Locksley and Nottingham. Either way, all of the people of Nottingham gave the stranger the same response. They didn't know where Robin Hood was. The stranger questioned everyone in town, before leaving as the sun set. The citizens did not expect to see him again the next day. There were surprised.

He was waiting for them the next morning, stood in exactly the same spot he had been the day before. The day was very different, for the stranger did not say a word to anyone but helped them with their tasks, including rebuilding the town where it had been destroyed. The stranger was strong and seemed to work without tiring. He worked for longer than the townsfolk, without stopping for rest or refreshment. They were grateful for his help.

During that second day, the people of Nottingham noticed two very interesting details about the stranger. The first was his extensive scarring. His face, arms and chest were all covered in semi-healed scars, showing multiple injuries. Many suggested they were stab wounds. It was like someone had taken a blade to him with no sense of self-control.

The second thing they noticed was the place he would always stand when he was not working. The villagers, who could remember when the Palace had been standing, knew that this spot had been where the main Palace entrance had been. Now it was little more than barren land populated by rubble and the odd stray chicken. Yet this stranger treated it like it was holy ground. The villagers decided that something very important must have happened there.

Something very important had indeed happened on that very spot. Roughly two years ago, surrounded by the Sheriff's guards and with absolutely no chance of escape, this stranger had died.

Once upon a time, the stranger's name had been Royston White and he had fought for Robin Hood.

Now his name was Tom Tanner and he fought for no man.

He didn't quite know how he had survived. He knew he had played dead and the castle, and crawled from a shallow grave. After that, he remembered little, except waking up in an Abby, miles from anywhere. It had taken him years to heal and return. Return to find Robin Hood.

At the end of the second day, the stranger left and did not return the next day. He became little more than a legend, like Hood before him, except this was a legend without a face or a name. The dead man taking was quiet once again.

**Author's Note:** Well? Let me know what you think by leaving a review.


End file.
